The Legacy Fulfilled
by Fiercest-Dreamer
Summary: I was betrayed. Betrayed by the love of my life. So I left her. But I can't escape that world. And now, just when I thought I could finally be free of all the burdens I carry, to finally have a normal life, I have to return. I am what they called the Twice Saviour of Olympus, Slayer of Medusa, Retriever of the Masterbolt, and the Son of Poseidon. My name is Perseus Jackson. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Hi. My name is Sera. I'm a demigod. I didn't even know this until last year. My mum, Stephanie Seascape, told me that my father was an important business man and went on a trip to Hawaii and never came back. He didn't leave my mum, he just never returned. I think he might have died there. Well that's what I thought-before I learned I was a demigod. This is my story. The story of how I met and fell in love with the best demigod ever.

It's been three months after the defeat of Queen Dirtface herself A.K.A Gaea. The demigods have found Leo Valdez (thank the gods), Calypso Titan is officially dating him, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque are dating, as well as Jason Grace and Piper McLean, and Grover Underwood and Juniper Nymph. Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano has moved on from Jason Grace (good job!) and Nico di Angelo is developing feelings for Will Solace. But Annabeth Chase began avoiding Percy Jackson 2 months ago, and he cannot begin to figure out why. Poseidon and Athena have (somewhat) put aside their rivalry for now, and Hades has actually come up to Olympus to celebrate the victory. Percy decides to confront Annabeth about her strange behavior, and he isn't happy with what he finds.

**_March 21st_**

_"Hey Annabeth."_

_Annabeth looked up from her Daedalus laptop._

_"Oh, hi Percy. What are you doing here?"_

_"I wanted to talk to you."_

_"About what?" Annabeth asks warily._

_"Well...it's just that...you've been acting kind of strange the past few months."_

_"Well, we just finished the war, and I'm kinda stressed about it all." She says quickly._

_"Annabeth..." Percy warns._

_Annabeth sighed. Percy knew her well enough to know when she was lying._

_"Come on Annabeth. What have you been up to?"_

_Annabeth couldn't hold it in any longer. "Alright Percy, I'll tell you." She swallowed. "I've been...seeing...someone else." She looked down, ashamed._

_"WHAT!?"_

_"I'm sorry Percy! It's just that, he's really nice, and he supports me!"_

_Percy, enraged, begins yelling at Annabeth. "What, so I don't!?"_

_I swear half the camp could hear their squabbling._

_Percy stormed out of the Athena cabin. He didn't talk to her until the next day._

_**March 22nd**_

Percy stood next to the edge of the Canoe Lake. It was a place where he found peace. He was thinking about what Annabeth had told him the other night. It just didn't seem real. Around him, most of the camp were playing tag. He was about to jump into the lake, when he heard footsteps behind him. He heard a voice. One he knew all too well.

"Percy?"

"What?" He snapped.

Annabeth shrank back. "I'm really sorry about what I did."

"And you expect me to forgive you!?" He still had not turned around.

"Well...no. I guess not."

Percy sighed. "Look Annabeth. This isn't easy for me."

Annabeth glared at him. "This isn't easy for you!?" By this time the entire camp was assembled by the Canoe Lake. Chiron was at the head.

"Should it be!? You've been avoiding me for two months Annabeth!"

Annabeth sighed. "Look Percy. I know what I did was wrong. But I just couldn't help myself."

"You couldn't help yourself!?" Percy took a deep breath. "You cheated on me Annabeth." There was a collective gasp from the assembled kids. "I can never forgive you for that, even if I wanted to."

"I know Percy."

"Who was it, Annabeth? Which demigod?"

"Kyle Loring, son of Apollo."

Percy's eyes scanned the crowd. They came to rest on a short blond-haired boy. He sent off a yellow aura. "I won't blame him for what happened." Percy looked away from him. "I'm blaming you for what happened."

There was a fire in his eyes that made Annabeth look away. "I understand your resentment Percy. I don't blame you for what you're feeling right now."

"Annabeth. I've made a decision. I'm leaving Camp Half-Blood." All the assembled children gasped.

"Why, Percy?" Annabeth asked. "Because of me?"

"Yes. Bye, Annabeth." Percy turned to leave and started walking away.

With a desperate attempt to get Percy back, Annabeth called out to him. "Percy." He didn't turn around and kept walking. "What about...the nightmares?" This stopped Percy dead in his tracks.

This was a touchy topic for both of them. Ever since getting back out of Tartarus, they've had nightmares every night. They can't sleep without each other.

"I can handle it."

"You and I both know you can't. I've seen you sleep. Your reaction to the nightmares aren't as bad as mine, but you can barely handle it. You scream in your sleep." Annabeth replied. Her voice was tinged with sadness.

"I'll find a way." He began to walk away again.

"I love you, Percy. And I'm sorry." Annabeth quietly whispered.

Percy stopped and turned his head so it was slightly facing Annabeth. "I'm sorry too, Annabeth." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry I ever loved you." With that, he jumped onto Blackjack, his Pegasus, and flew away to the Poseidon Cabin.

Annabeth looked over to the other campers. Some wore sympathetic expressions, others wore angry expressions. She looked to the Seven. "Jason? Piper?" She asked.

Jason and Piper couldn't meet her eyes. "Sorry, Annabeth." Jason said. "I'm with Percy on this one."

"So am I." Piper said. Jason held her close to him with her hip and flew away.

"Hazel? Frank?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. But we agree with Percy." Frank changed into a small gryphon; Hazel climbed onto him and they flew back towards the cabins.

"What about you Coach Hedge?"

"Sorry, Annabeth." For once, Coach Hedge wasn't yelling or screaming "BLOODY MURDER!". His voice was actually rather quiet. "But I've got my own family to worry about." He and his wife walked away.

"What about you, Grover? Your'e one of my best friends. You wouldn't do this to me, would you?"

"I'm really sorry Annabeth. But...Percy's right. Cheating on him wasn't the best idea."

"And you, Juniper? What do you think?"

"I'm real sorry Annabeth. But I'm just a tree." She and Grover trotted over to the woods.

"Reyna? Tyson?"

Reyna sighed. "You're a good friend Annabeth. But...maybe this one time...you made the wrong decision."

"I don't know much about love." Tyson said. "But Brother is right this time 'round." He lumbered over to Ella the Harpy and thundered away with her flying close behind.

"And you, Leo? Calypso?"

"Sorry Annabeth. I can't help you with this."

"Neither can I. Magic can't fix this." Calypso replied.

Annabeth looked over to the last remaining demigod she had gone through life and death experiences with. She hesitated before speaking. "Nico?"

The son of Hades looked up at her. He still had that haunted look in his eyes. It was a long time before he spoke. "I once had feelings for Percy." Kids all around gasped. "But I'm over that now. My advice? You should move on. You can't expect him to come back." He left without another word.

All the other demigods solemnly left the Canoe Lake. Annabeth turned to Chiron. "What do I do, Chiron?"

"I cannot help you child. I would if I could. But I have no say in this matter. I'm sorry Annabeth." With that, Chiron trotted away, leaving Annabeth Chase standing in the last place she ever saw Percy Jackson, the boy who had given everything to be with her.

"Oh, Percy. What have I done?"

**There you go everyone! Hope you liked it! BTW, I don't update often because of school, so I might not update for a long time. Thanks, and goodbye!**

**-NinjagoZaneLover**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Returning Home**

**Sera P.O.V**

3 years later...

"Please, Percy."

"No."

I sighed. This conversation had been going on for hours. I had been trying to convince Percy to come with me to Camp Half-Blood. So far, all attempts have been unsuccessful.

"Look, Percy. I know how you feel about the whole-" I struggled to find the right words. "-situation with the others."

"I'm not going back there. Never again."

"Percy. Look at me." He did. "I know what I'm asking of you is really difficult. But I have to know who my father is."

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the busy hallways of Westover High, when I happened to look over my shoulder towards the front doors of the school building. _

_I saw a boy, around the age of 16, leaning against the wall. He was the most handsome guy I had ever seen in my entire messed up life. He had windswept raven-black hair, and was muscular, but not too muscular. He was facing away from me, but when he turned my way abruptly, it was as if he knew I was watching him._

_I stared into his eyes. They were orbs of the most beautiful combination of sea-green and ocean-blue. But they looked shattered. As if those eyes had seen something that should never be seen._

_I shivered. His eyes looked so haunted. I quickly turned away, as I realized I had been staring. As I began walking away, I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I turned around to find the boy staring at me. I quickly covered my look of surprise. No one can move that fast._

_"What's your name?" he asked me._

_"Sera. Yours?"_

_A dark and haunted look come into his eyes. "Names have power." he said._

_I nodded. "Yes. Names do hold power. Some more than most." I quickly shot a glance at him._

_He had quickly turned his head towards me as I said that sentence. I knew I had to ask him something important._

_"If you don't mind my asking, are you, how should I say this? Different?"_

_The boy adopted a guarded look in his eyes. "What sort of different are you referring to?"_

_I pondered that question before answering. "Godly different."_

_Anger crossed his features before he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into a deserted classroom. He took several deep breaths before speaking._

_"You know what you are."_

_I was surprised for a moment, but quickly recovered and replied. "Yes. I know what I am."_

_"Your demigod aura is very powerful. But I can't sense who your godly parent is. Do you know?"_

_So I **am **a demigod, I thought._

_"No, I don't know. But I want to find out."_

_The boy stood deep in thought before answering. "I know a place where you can find out who your parent is."_

_End of Flashback_

That day changed my life. Eventually, Percy told me his name, and opened up to me after a year of friendship and trust. He told me his past, and his feelings about what had happened to him at Camp Half-Blood. Later on, Percy and I started dating. I knew of his hard past, and I made a promise to myself: I would never hurt him the way _she _did. That was two years ago. This is our third year together. I haven't been claimed yet, so I asked Percy to take me to Camp Half-Blood. I knew it would hurt him to ask, but I wanted to know.

"Please, Percy."

"No."

I sighed. "Percy." He looked at me. "I have to go. If you don't come with me, I'll find my own way."

His features became resigned. "Alright, Sera. I'll go."

~*~**Ω**~*~

"We're lost, Percy."

"No, we aren't."

"Yes, we are."

"Okay, maybe we're a little lost."

Percy and I were standing in the middle of an endless cloud of fog. After endless days of walking and several encounters with monsters, we had finally made it to Lady Hecate's domain. Percy had gotten us lost.

"Seriously, Percy. This is why I don't let you lead. We have to find Hecate soon, or else we'll never get out of here."

"Did someone say my name?"

Percy and I turned. A woman was walking toward us. She was regal and beautiful. Her wavy brown hair flowed down to her mid-back. She wore a plain white dress and held a flaming torch in each hand.

I curtsied. "Lady Hecate." I said. I looked over at Percy and, seeing as he was being rude, nudged him. He got the message, and bowed.

"Please, demigods, rise. I do not like formalities." After Percy and I rose, she spoke. "I know why you are here. You want me to use the Mist and hide you," she looked towards Percy. "-from the other demigods."

We nodded. She sighed. "Very well. You are aware, however, that some people will know who you are. For example, Grover Underwood," Percy flinched. "-will be able to smell you. I will do my best to keep the Gods off your trail, but I cannot guarantee they will."

"I understand." Percy said.

Hecate released her torches, and they floated in the air, as she began slowly waving her hands in front of her. Mist slowly began creeping up Percy's body, and eventually covered him completely. When the Mist cleared, Percy looked the same to me.

Hecate saw my look of confusion and said, "He looks the same to you, but to everyone else, he will look different." She waved her hand in front of her, and for a moment I saw Percy the way everyone else will: A lean boy with brown hair cropped short, and brown eyes. His body was more or less the same, but his facial features were dramatically different. No one would guess it's him.

"Thank you, Lady Hecate." Percy said.

"You're very welcome, demigods. If you need anything again, call for me, and I will be there."

Percy and I bowed. "Goodbye, Lady Hecate." I replied.

"And thank you." Percy added.

"Farewell, Perseus Jackson, son of the Sea God." He flinched. "And farewell to you, Seraphina Seascape, daughter of-" She cut herself off, realizing she was about to reveal my parent. She cleared her throat, and began again. "Farewell to you, Seraphina Seascape." And in a flash, she vanished.

I turned to Percy and said, "She knows who my father is."

He nodded. "We can't worry about that know. We have to get to Camp Half-Blood."

~*~**Ω**~*~

**Grover Underwood P.O.V**

I gazed out at the view of Camp Half-Blood from atop Half-Blood Hill. Annabeth sat beside me.

"Grover."

I turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"In the past three years, how many times have you thought about Percy?"

I was surprised. Annabeth hardly ever talked about him, and no one ever asked her about him. "To be honest, I do think about him a lot."

"What do you think about?"

"Things like where he went, what he's doing, how he's coping, and if he ever thinks about our world."

Annabeth snorted. "After everything that's happened, he would be trying to forget all of this." More quietly she added, "But he can never escape this world. No demigod can."

An awkward silence followed. Just then, I smelled something very familiar coming from down the hill. I stood and turned around to face the other direction. Annabeth, noticing my movement, followed suite. What we saw was quite unexpected. Two figures, demigods without a doubt, were slowly trudging down the road towards us. When they saw us, the boy hesitated slightly, like he didn't want to be here. The girl turned toward him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. She whispered something to him, and he nodded, following her up Half-Blood Hill.

When they reached us, I inspected them closely. The girl, about 17 or 18, stood to be about 5' 6", with thick, wavy brown hair and dark purple highlights, trailing down to just above her elbow. I was surprised when I saw that her eyes were a _very _familiar sea-green. I shook off my surprise and turned towards the boy.

He was lean and well-muscled, with brown hair cropped short, and chocolate brown eyes. The way he stood was frightening, like he was on edge. He clearly knew how to fight, and would not hesitate to do so. The two demigods regarded us closely as well. Finally, Annabeth spoke.

"Who are you?"

The girl responded, "My name is Sera. And I know I am a demigod, as does my boyfriend."

The daughter of Athena turned to said boyfriend. "And you? What's your name?"

I noticed him stiffen. "Ryan."

"My name is Annabeth Chase, and this is my friend Grover Underwood. He's a satyr."

"We noticed." Ryan gruffly shot back.

I noticed that Ryan and Sera hadn't given us their last names. I didn't ask.

"Follow me. Chiron will be pleased to meet you. We haven't had any demigods in awhile."

I was surprised that Sera and Ryan didn't ask who Chiron was. They seemed to know exactly what was happening. I was also surprised that a satyr didn't come with them to Camp Half-Blood. Usually one would guide demigods here. They seemed to know exactly where to go. My suspicion slowly grew.

As Ryan passed, I inhaled deeply. He smelled very familiar. Almost like...

_No, _I thought. _It can't be him. It's impossible._

But there was no mistaking the hard, cold look in his eyes as he passed me. The shattered look in them. The betrayal in them. The _hatred _in them.

I shivered as he passed. I wouldn't tell anyone. Not yet. Especially not Annabeth. I would keep this to myself. But as I tried to overcome my shock and absorb this new-found knowledge, there was only one thought running through my mind: Percy had returned.

* * *

**So I have finally figured out how to do the line break. Yay! Anyways, I am so sorry I haven't updated in something like half a year. I know I promised I would update soon, but I never found the time. I promise to update sometime this week. Review, follow, fav!**

**-NinjagoZaneLover**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy Jackson P.O.V**

Sera and I followed _her_ into Camp Half-Blood. I didn't want to see her so soon. Not after everything she did to me. But the Fates just had to make it so that we run into her. But I'll admit, I was kinda happy to see Grover again. It's been so long.

I stared at Camp Half-Blood. It looked different. They had added more cabins, the stables looked bigger, there were more strawberry fields, and the arena seemed to have expanded.

_Wow, _I thought. _So much has changed in the last three years._

I was snapped back to reality as the daughter of Athena took us inside the Big House. Chiron was not at his usual spot on the porch with Dionysus. Instead, he was standing behind his desk in centaur form, frowning at a piece of paper in his hand. He looked up when he heard us enter.

"Chiron," Wisdom's daughter began. "Two new half-bloods have arrived."

The immortal Trainer of Heroes came out from behind his desk. "Greetings, children. I am Chiron, the Activities Director at Camp Half-Blood." He extended his hand for us to shake. Sera reached out and shook. I hesitantly shook as well. I didn't have anything against Chiron, it's just that I hadn't seen him in a long time and I didn't know how to respond to him.

"Hello, Chiron." Sera replied. "My name is Seraphina, and this is my boyfriend Ryan."

Chiron nodded to acknowledge he had heard. He turned to the blond-haired girl and asked, "Have they been claimed?" She shook her head 'no'.

The centaur sighed. "Very well. I shall introduce them at the Campfire tonight. Hopefully they will be claimed then. In the meantime, Annabeth, please show them the Camp." I flinched when he said her name. I supposed I would have to get used to it.

Annabeth led us around Camp, showing us Arts and Crafts, getting each of us a bead necklace, and explained to us what it is. Then she took us to the cabins. I stared longingly at the Poseidon Cabin. I wondered if anything had changed since I had left. I noticed that there were a few new cabins.

I pointed to them and asked her, "Which cabins are those?"

Annabeth looked to where I was pointing. "Those are some new cabins we built last year. That one is for Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth," she said, pointing to a simple wooden cabin with an image of a fire and a poker above the door. "That one," she said, pointing to a blue and white cabin with a crescent moon above the door, "Is an honorary cabin for Selene, the previous Moon Goddess before Artemis. And that one," she pointed to the final cabin, "Is an honorary cabin for Selene's brother, Helios, the previous Sun God before Apollo."

_Wow, _I thought bitterly. _Who's idea was it to add cabins for Hestia, Selene, and Helios?_

Moving on from there, Annabeth showed us around the whole camp. The climbing wall, the arena, the Mess Hall, the Canoe Lake (that place reminded me of the day I left), the forge, the armoury, the strawberry fields, the stables, and the woods. Everywhere we went, strong memories rushed back to me. It was almost overwhelming.

Annabeth brought us back to the Big House, where Chiron met us. "I see that Annabeth has shown you around camp?"

We nodded.

"Excellent." Chiron said. Suddenly a loud horn blew. "Ah, it is time for dinner. Please, follow me to the dining pavilion."

~*~**Ω**~*~

After dinner, we headed to the campfire. We sang a few songs, most of which I knew by heart. I did mess up a few lyrics, because I wanted to throw off anyone who was suspicious.

I reflected on what had transpired over dinner. Sera and I had sat with Chiron, since the Hermes table was full. I had noticed that the Seven (now probably the Six) had their own table, since they were all eating together instead of at their cabin tables. I saw Jason and Annabeth whispering with each other and glancing over at us, Leo laughing and cracking jokes with Frank, and Hazel and Piper talking quietly with each other.

I had also noticed that Nico sat alone at the Hades table. I was still protective of him, however hesitant I was to admit it. It seemed, even after all these years, he was still left out. Although, I did notice Will Solace glancing in his direction a few times.

Chiron stamped his front hoof, and everyone quieted down. "As most of you already know," he began. "We have two new campers." He motioned for us to stand. "Sera and Ryan."

"Who are their godly parents?" Someone called out. I scanned the campers' faces and found Leo Valdez was the one who had spoken.

"I-" the centaur began.

"If I may, Chiron?" Sera interrupted.

Chiron gestured for her to proceed.

"We know that Ryan's godly parent is Apollo, but we don't know who my father is."

Sera and I had discussed this before hand. Since Apollo had helped me so much in the past, and was very supportive of me, we decided he should be my "godly parent". We hoped he didn't mind.

"Well Sera, do you have any idea who your father may be?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I know he was travelling when I was born, and never returned home. My mother eventually told me I was a demigod when I started exhibiting strange powers, and when my father never claimed me by the time I was thirteen."

Chiron nodded. "That is strange. How is it that a satyr never found you at your school and brought you to camp?"

She shrugged. "I trained myself to control my ADHD and dyslexia so that I could fit in, and I also took martial arts, so bullies never bothered me."

Suddenly, a symbol blazed above Sera's head: a glowing green trident. Everyone gasped. Chiron bowed, and the rest of the camp, minus Percy and Sera, bowed.

"The bloodline is determined." Chiron boomed. "Poseidon-Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Lord of Horses. Hail Seraphina Seascape, daughter of the Sea God."

* * *

**And there we go! It's a shorter chapter, but I put a big twist at the end! Review, follow, fav!**

**-NinjagoZaneLover**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I read the reviews for the previous chapter, and I'll be honest: I was surprised at how many people weren't happy about Percy and Sera. So I'll try my best to make them work out, but please keep an open mind about why I put them together.**

**Review Responses:**

**TheHiddenShadowMan:**

**I know it seems kinda weird, but I wanted to put a big twist in the story.**

**PJO and HP Fanatic:**

**I get why you think it seems off that she's Percy's brother, but they didn't know that, and they began their relationship as friends, then realized that they mean something more to each other than friends in those three years that they knew each other. Also, as I said before in the previous chapter, she knows martial arts, so she has fought against monsters before and knows how to defend herself. I agree with you, I have had my doubts about choosing Poseidon to be her parent, but this is what I'm going to work with for now.**

**Djberneman:**

**The thing is, Poseidon was aware of Sera, which I will explain why in a later chapter, but he didn't claim her because she is a special demigod, more so than others. If that's confusing, all wil be revealed later on. And to answer your other question, I'm kinda just making this story up as I go along, but I have an idea for what will happen to them at the end.**

**AlphaX14:**

**Thanks! So am I!**

**Theweird1234:**

**Yes, Percy is dating his sister.**

**kamspanda8888:**

**Yeah, that did get a bit awkward. It's sorta the point.**

**Guest:**

**I wouldn't say it's gross, just kinda weird. And, okay, maybe a little gross. But hey, Percy was dating Annabeth, who was Athena's daughter, who is Poseidon's neice, who is Percy's dad, so I guess that makes Athena Percy's cousin, so I don't know what that would make Annie, but the family is always weird.**

**Guest:**

**I can't say what they'll do now, but I might put in a bonus chapter about Percy aka 'Ryan' talking to Apollo about being his 'godly parent'.**

**alandict:**

**Thank you so much! I promise I won't abandon this story, but I can't promise that I'll update consistently. Great to hear you love the story!**

**Princess of Fandom:**

**Thanks!**

**Now, on to the story!**

* * *

**Percy Jackson P.O.V**

The shock on my face was priceless. _That's impossible,_ I thought. _Poseidon would've told me, or Mum at the very least._

Sera was also shocked. "W-what?"

Chiron looked up. "Your father is Poseidon, Sera."

I had to sit down, I was so surprised.

"But that's impossible! Poseidon's only had one child in this lifetime!"

Everyone around me flinched.

I snorted. Talking about me was a sore topic for everyone, even after all these years? Typical.

"It would seem that that is not the case." Annabeth said.

"Haven't you noticed what your powers are?" Jason asked.

Sera seemed to ponder it for awhile. "Well, I suppose my powers have been connected to water in a way, but I never really thought about it."

As I thought about it too, I realized that Sera's powers, indeed, we're connected to water.

**Flashback**

_Right before I could turn on the TV to watch Spongebob, Sera came rushing into the room._

_"Percy! Percy!"_

_I turned around as she stumbled into the room with fear in her eyes. "Sera, what's wrong?" I wrapped my well-muscled arms around her._

_She sobbed as she replied, "I was going into the bathroom to take a shower, when all the liquids in the room attacked me!"_

_I instantly became the over-protective boyfriend. "What do you mean it attacked you?"_

_"I w-was go-going to th-the ba-bathroom, and wh-when I walked throu-through the door, all the li-liquids jumped out o-of the-their contain-containers onto m-me." she said between hiccups._

_I quietly shushed her and rubbed my hand down her back in comforting gestures. "Shh, shh, it's okay, Sera. I'm here. You're gonna be fine." I gripped her shoulders tightly and looked her in the face. "Let's go see what this is all about, 'kay?"_

_She nodded mutely and followed me into the white bathroom. Everywhere I looked, water had formed puddles on the ground. I mentally willed the water to return to their respective places, and, after they had done so, I turned back to Sera._

_Becoming very serious, I asked her, "Sera. What exactly were you feeling when the water attacked you?"_

_After finishing sniffling, she replied, "Well, as a matter of fact, I was actually thinking about what those kids did to you."_

_My face immediately darkened, and she hurried to correct herself. I quietly shushed her, and said, "It's fine, Sera. I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I'm over it." But the truth was that I was not over it. What that spawn of Athena had done to me was unforgivable. I don't think I'll ever get over it._

_Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I watched Sera as she skipped back to the living room and curled herself onto the couch. I walked over there and plopped down next to her._

_I'll have to think over this some more. Who knows when this could happen next._

**End Flashback**

It had happened several times after, so I had taught Sera how to use her powers. Over time, she had grown so used to them, that it was barely noticeable at all. I suppose I had forgotten she was a Waterbender. I don't know why it didn't occur to me before. It might have been because I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want anything to do with the Mythological World, and thinking that she could be a demigod was just something that I didn't _want _to think about.

But I suppose it was inevitable. Everything is.

As I turned my attention back to the assembled demigods, I noticed _that _satyr staring at me. He looked at me in awe and confusion, as if I were a ghost. In a way, I was. Grover would never have expected me to come back.

I shook myself out of my thoughts. I couldn't afford to dwell on the past. I had promised myself I'd move on. I looked back at Sera, and saw that her eyes were fixated on mine, silently pleading with me.

_How am I supposed to react?_

_Improvise._

She turned her head back to the crowd. "This is really surprising for me. I didn't expect to be a child of The Big Three."

"It has not happened for some time, my dear." Chiron answered. "Ever since a dear friend of ours chose to depart from Camp, the Gods have been having less children, The Big Three especially."

This was news to me. I hadn't even paused to think that my leaving would affect the Gods in any way. Now that I think about it, there are fewer kids at Camp than I remember. Just then, Will called out, "Rachel!"

_That _was a name I hadn't heard in a long time. Sure, there had been other girls at school with that name, but none of them were called Rachel. They were either Rach or Ray. I still wasn't prepared for the sight that befell me, even as I turned to look at the emerald-eyed, red haired teen that I had met so many years before. Her hair had grown longer and curlier. Her eyes were brighter than I remembered.

She was looking a bit green. And I mean that quite literally. She swayed from side to side on her feet, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head. Her jaw was partially open, spewing green smoke that flowed and twisted around her lower body. A sudden raspy, old voice, one that I knew all too well, spoke from Rachel's mouth.

_"Four shall go west to the god who burns,_

_A child once lost again be returned._

_The Mark of Wisdom walks alone once more,_

_Cursed Hero of Old a legend forevermore._

_Dark soul be saved by a shining light,_

_A war be raged to end all fights."_

As soon as it had begun, it stopped. Rachel suddenly dropped to the ground, Will barely managing to catch her before she passed out. I looked around at all the astonished faces around me. I myself was quite surprised. After two wars, and so _many _prophecies, I'd thought I was done with this. Well, it looks like the Fates have other plans. They're screwing with my life, again!

"Attention, everyone." Chiron cleared his throat. "If all the cabin counsellors would please meet in the Big House for a meeting." I shared a look with Sera. It was unusual for a child to be claimed, and to immediately after have a prophecy spoken. In fact, it was unheard of.

"Chiron," Sera halted the old centaur before he could move further. "Ryan and I would like to come with you."

The immortal Trainer of Heroes seemed puzzled by the request, but nodded anyways. "Of course. Follow me."

* * *

**Nico di Angelo P.O.V**

"This is insane!"

I sighed. We had been debating for over an hour. I myself didn't want to be involved in another prophecy, but I guess I can't be that lucky.

"Let's face it: the two newbies are somehow involved in this." Clarisse La Rue stated.

I looked over to the corner of the Ping-Pong table. Throughout the whole debate, the two teens had been quiet. Now they turned their heads towards Clarisse. Ever since their arrival here, I had been curious about them. The boy carried himself with authority, and clearly he knew how to fight. I'd noticed that he was uncomfortable being around the campers.

The girl, on the other hand, seemed to be perfectly at ease. Although, her reaction had been...surprising, to say the least. I'd assumed she had not known about...him, but it was clear she knew that Poseidon had only ever had one demigod child, and it certainly wasn't her. I wonder why.

"We want no part in this." the boy, Ryan, said.

"Why not?" Leo asked.

It was a moment before he answered, "We only came here to find out who Sera's father is. Nothing more."

It seemed that Ryan was holding back information he did not wish to share. He certainly didn't offer any more.

"How did you know you were demigods if you'd never been to camp before?" Jason pointedly asked.

The son of Apollo faltered in his steely expression. After an awkward silence, he finally answered."We were able to see through the Mist, and were also attacked several times by monsters. After multiple encounters, Sera and I did some research, and discovered the existence of demigods."

No one seemed able to argue with that. Clarisse spoke up again. "What should we do about this prophecy, Chiron?"

The centaur didn't miss a beat, "First, we should evaluate what the prophecy means."

"Well, the first line clearly states that four demigods will go west to find a burning god." Annabeth volunteered.

Well, that much is obvious.

"Yes, that appears correct. What about the second line, _A child once lost again be returned_?"

"To me, it seems to be saying that a child that someone must have lost a long time ago will be found again." Travis generously inputted.

"What about _'The Mark of Wisdom walks alone once more'_?" Connor added.

Everyone, including me, turned to Annabeth. That line had been spoken once, long ago, though differently worded, only slightly: _The Mark of Athena burns through Rome. _Those were not happy times for me. As for Annabeth, she had gone noticeably pale. She stuttered as she tried to speak, "Well, th-this line is clearly a-about m-me." She cleared her throat and continued. "I must be one of the four who go on this quest."

Chiron nodded in agreement. "As for the next line, _Cursed Hero of old a legend forevermore._ What are your thoughts?"

There was a moment of silence before I heard an intake of breath. I looked over to Ryan and Sera. Ryan was visibly shaking, though he was trying to suppress it. I broke the silence. "Are you alright, Ryan?"

All attention was turned to Ryan. Sera was trying to keep him calm and stable as he trembled uncontrollably. After a few hushed murmurs and many worried glances, Ryan eventually calmed down enough to speak.

"I'm fine."

Even though his voice was firm and unquestionable, I knew everything was not fine. Everyone else seemed to know it too. But the hard look in his eyes challenged anyone to contradict him, which no one did.

"Alright then." Chiron broke the silence. "Nico, what do you think?"

I was surprised Chiron had called on me. Usually I just stay silent during meetings, not that we ever really have them anymore.

After registering for Chiron had said, I replied, "I believe it means a hero from a long time ago whom is cursed will be a legend forever after we complete this quest."

"But who could it be?" Hazel asked.

"I don't know, sis."

"Whoever it is, they must be one of the demigods who go on the quest." Frank stated.

"Yes, that sounds right. What do we say about _Dark soul be saved by a shining light_?" Chiron asked.

I knew it meant me, of course. I had a dark soul. I can feel everyone's souls. What I don't know, however, is how I'll be 'saved by a shining light'.

"It means me." I told the assembled campers.

"What do you mean, Nico?" Will questioned.

Oh Gods, Will was hot. What am I saying? I need to stay focused. "I'm the son of Hades. His kids naturally have dark souls. I can sense mine."My statement seemed to unnerve some people. A moment of silence came before Chiron spoke again.

"Well, moving on from that, the last line of the prophecy clearly states that this supposed upcoming war will put an end to all wars."

"That would be the best day of my life." Annabeth said. "Demigods have spilled enough blood over the Gods' problems." Thunder rumbled overhead. The daughter of Athena simply rolled her eyes.

"We need to decide who goes on the quest. I say Annabeth should go, since she's mentioned in the prophecy, and Nico should go too." Jason prompted.

"We want to go." The sound was unexpected. All eyes turned to Ryan and Sera.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"I was just claimed a couple hours ago. Immediately after, a prophecy was issued. I don't think that's ever happened before."

"What she says is true. Very well, then. The four demigods who go on this quest will be Nico, Annabeth, Ryan, and Sera." Chiron decided.

All those who were not named sighed in relief. _Of course they would, _I thought. _No one wants another war. We're always doing the gods' dirty work._

"Make sure you are all ready by tomorrow. Argus will take you as far as Central Park. From there, you are on your own. Good luck."

The demigods all filed out of the Big House. I, of course, stayed. Sera, Ryan, and Annabeth did, too.

"Well. What do you think about this situation?" Annabeth asked.

I shrugged. "Personally, I don't care. Let's just get it over with, and get out of this goddamned cycle of demigods fighting needless wars." I heard thunder rumble overhead. "Put a cork in it, Zeus!" I yelled to the heavens.

"Well, I for one, just want to finish this quest and be done with it." Annabeth said.

"Here, here." Sera agreed.

"I just want to stop this endless cycle of horror and bloodshed." Ryan stated.

Ryan was a...strange person, to say the least. I could see in his eyes that he was angry at...the world, really. I don't know what to make of him. When I tried looking into his soul, it seemed clouded. Like there was something there that was blocking anything or anyone from getting through it.

We stood in awkward silence for just a moment, until Travis crashed through the door and said, "Hey, guys. It's dinner! Come over to the Pavilion and tell the newbies some of your stories." He disappeared after he finished speaking.

Sera quirked an eyebrow. "Stories?"

Annabeth shrugged. "The new campers love hearing the stories about the Seven." I noticed she flinched slightly, but I didn't say anything. "They're always fascinated with what we used to do."

"We _still _do it." I mumbled under my breath.

As I followed Annabeth, Sera, and Ryan out of the Big House, I couldn't help but notice the fleeting look he sent my way. It was brief, but I caught it. But I couldn't figure out what he was trying to tell me. Was it fear? Anger? Distress? His eyes held too much emotion. He wore a mask, too. I could tell that much. I should know; I used to wear one too. But now I don't. Not completely, anyways.

Closing the Big House door behind me, I put it in the back of my mind.

I would eventually regret that decision.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Been about four months since I last wrote. Just gonna say, my updates will be pretty irregular, considering I'm working on this story, and my one-shot series. My other two stories I've put on hiatus.**

**This was more of a filler-y chapter, plus I've got a little bit of Writer's Block.**

**Shout-out to Gio Navas, an amzing singer/songwriter on YouTube. Check out her channel. She writes the most amazing songs based on books, especially her HoO songs. My favourite is Into Darkness, Embers in the Sky, and Child of Death, which is basically all of them.**

**On another subject, I've changed my username to Fiercest-Dreamer. Spoiler Alert: I'm writing one-shots of the deaths of my favourite characters from my favourite franchises. So far I've got Lloyd from Ninjago, and Nightwing from Young Justice.**

**As usual, follow, favourite, review!**

**\- Fiercest-Dreamer**


	5. Notice From The Author

**Hello, everyone. I know it's been a while, so I'm just going to come out and say it: I am putting this story on hiatus indefinitely. For those of you who don't know, 'indefinitely' does not mean 'forever'. It simply means 'for an unknown amount of time'. Anyway, I want everyone to know I have plans for this story, but a lot of stuff is going on in my life right now, so you're all going to need to wait a little bit longer for the next chapter. I am not, however, abandoning this story. I hope you will all understand, and continue following this story. I promise I will post the next chapter eventually, but it may not be for some time.**

**Thanks for understanding.**

**• Fiercest-Dreamer**


End file.
